


This Girl

by NaeSpark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin is filling more and more reports because of Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For Sparg.  
> I ship this too hard.  
> naesnark.tumblr.com

This girl is going to drive me insane.

She is. And it’s going to be just as tiring to keep her under control, of course. She’ll eventually escape somehow and I will have to chase her again. And Tenzin is going to mutter something about her being the Avatar and she’ll be all over the fact that’s she’s doing something outstandingly heroic the whole time.

Obviously.

I sigh, sitting at my desk again and intertwining my fingers to support my chin with them. I sense a long day. A terribly long day.

I pick my pen up and resume the paperwork related to Korra’s newest demise. Damage control. Repairs. Reports.

That girl is driving me insane.

I hear a knock on the door, grunting a positive reply. I don’t lift my eyes from my work, letting the person sit in the chair in front of me. I blink, sensing a perfume in the air. I raise my head to find my eyes lined with bright curious blue eyes, closer than I would ever expect them.

I fall back, nearly shoving my chair away. She blinks and smiles “Hi.”

I flash a confused grimace for a moment, before frowning. “What are you doing here?”

She lays back on her chair, rubbing the back of her head and looking away with an embarassed smile. “Well, I…” She looks back at me “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

I flush for half-a-second, before staring hard at her. “Sorry won’t solve everything.”

“I can work on the repairs!” She seems serious. “My bending will be useful. Even you can’t deny that.”

I rub my chin carefully, raising an eyebrow. “Alright. I want you on site as soon as you finish your training.” I sigh angrily. “Otherwise, Tenzin will kill me. Now go.”

She smiles brightly and gets up, storming out. I sigh, smiling.

That girl is driving me insane.

And I’m not sure if I don’t enjoy it.


End file.
